


Driving Miss Baby

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Baby's POV, F/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Things don’t go so well when the new female damages Baby.





	Driving Miss Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Stuck in a Tight Space  
> Also for Fluff Bingo, Square Filled: More than Meets the Eye

The open road with Sam and Dean laughing and my tank full and pistons firing hot- that’s where I belong. Seattle, Kansas, all the way to the Everglades- I honestly don’t care where we go, as long as I’m on the road with my boys.

And a fresh oil change, mmmm that’s good.

One time Dean and I were behind a big tractor for miles and Dean was cursing, but I really liked it. The tractor was peaceful and funny and made loud noises and it’s wheels were so odd as we rumbled along slowly behind it. And Dean was happy when he got to pull around and speed off and when he’s happy, I’m happy too. It was a good day.

Then the new female came along. She made the boys laugh and she’s never got blood or mud on me. I hate it when they get blood on me. The new one’s music is a little too high pitched for our- Dean’s and my- tastes but she doesn’t get much of a chance to ever play it so I was okay with her staying. Dean seemed to really want her to stay.

But then Dean and the female took me into town. It was a nice day; we listened to something that thumped pleasantly from my new speakers and Dean laughed a whole three times. Dean parked me between a Prius and another Chevy. He scoffed at the Prius on my behalf, but the other Chevy was fine to look at. Newer and blue but still fine with rims almost as shiny as mine. After a little while Dean and the female put heavy bags into the trunk and with a pat on my top I knew it was time to go.

“Can I drive?”

The female couldn’t see Dean’s hands clench around the keys but I felt it. I wasn’t sure it was a good idea either. I’d just had a bath and the female had never driven me before. I only like it when Dean drives me. Sam is okay too, even if he rides my brakes. Anyone else- no. I really only belong with Dean.

“Uhhhhh…” Dean doesn’t want to tell her no but he doesn’t want her to drive. He has a soft spot for this new female but I’m special. “Yeah, okay. But be careful. Baby’s very very fragile.”

Yes, I am.

“Yay!” The female was around my hood and in the driver’s seat quickly. Her fingers felt all ticklish on the dash. Weird. Stop it.

“C’mon,” Dean said, “let’s go home.”

Home. I know how to get there.

The start is a little clunky but she gets the hang of balancing presses to the brake and accelerator before we’re out of town. She and Dean roll down the windows and it feels nice. I love it when he lets in warm air and plays our music and he’s happy.

“Alright, just pull up and I’ll take it from here,” Dean says once we arrive outside the driveway. He rolls up the heavy doors that lead down to the garage and waits for her to get out now that we’re home. My home. Best home I’ve had besides the little blue garage all those years ago in Lawrence. The Bunker garage keeps me warm and dry. It’s a place where Dean can fix anything I might need, or even times where we just hang out and he takes my parts out just to clean them and to make sure I’m healthy and he sings music and I can rest. Plus I like the old cars and trucks in there. They make me feel young.

“I can do it,” the female insists. Well that’s just disrespectful- I belong to Dean. He’s trying to coax her out. But then - uh oh. Dean. Dean! The female shifts into reverse and she’s turning backwards and steering me down the driveway with one hand on the seat and the other on the wheel, just how Dean does it, but it’s not the same. _Not_ the same. She keeps jerking my wheels to the side and then back, and my brakes are not meant to be slammed like that! And oh no, was that my back bumper? And ow! Son of a bitch! That was my front bumper! And now she’s got me lurching between the walls and my front hurts now and my tires do not like that. They squeal like that because it hurts, female! Ow. _Wall._ WALL. Please stop. Oh, Dean is here to save me. And oh good, he is yelling loud enough for us both.

You’re in trouble, female.

“Y/N! Jesus fucking Christ I said STOP!” Dean’s got his hands on my door and he’s gripping it a little too tight but the female finally stopped. Her back straightens and she knows she’s in trouble. I’ve known this man his entire life and he’s about to get very angry.

“You hit the fuckin’ wall!” She did, you’re right Dean. “What the fuck part of STOP do you not get? God damnit!”

The female shifts me into park, and I kinda lurch backwards again, and ouch. Yeah, my left back bumper hurts more now.

“I was doing my best! Why don’t you help me rather than yell at me?!”

“You don’t know what you’re doing! This is too tricky for you to be reversing down it!”

“You let Sam!”

“Sam has been driving this car since he was a kid!” True fact- Sam first drove me when he was nine years old. They got blood on me that time but that wasn’t Sam’s fault, it was the other two who were doing the bleeding. Sammy just always tries to help. “And even if he hadn’t been drivin’ her, he doesn’t fuckin’ lurch the car along like some kind of...some kind of...train track trash! She’s precious! You have to be careful! And now you’ve dented the bumper!” Dean stomps to the back. “Son of a bitch!! God damnit! You hit both bumpers! She’s all scratched!”

“Well I’m sorry!” This time the female’s voice cracks and just like that Dean’s shoulders slump and he hides his face in his hands. He’s still huffing and puffing though which is good. She does not have the skills to drive me. She should not get any sympathy or have the right to drive me ever again. Or really any vehicle. She should be banned from all driving. The female has failed.

“Do not tell me you’re sorry! I told you to stop!” Dean points at her, his voice almost as deep as my roar on the road. The female crosses her arms and glares at him and there’s something else now over the heat of my horsepower. I don’t understand emotions, not really, not more than Sam and Dean and their happiness. But now, based on the fact that he’s not strangling her after what she just did- well I guess the irresponsible female is worth something to him. She seems worthless to me.

“You want me to apologize to the damn car then?” Hey, listen here. I am the only one around here who hasn’t been damned so just take a walk. Walk yourself to town. Maybe you won’t ever get to ride in any car ever again, hmmm. “Well then okay, I’m sorry Baby!”

Apology not accepted. Not until I am whole again.

“Get in the car,” Dean growls, jerking his head to the passenger side. He gets in his seat - it’s his seat, no one else’s!- and talks to me softly in the voice that always makes us both feel better. “I’m so sorry Baby. I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll fix it.”

I know. You take such good care of me, Dean.

“I’m sorry,” the female repeats as she settles in the passenger’s seat. This sorry isn’t for me.

“I just wish you’d listen,” Dean sighs and they’re quiet for a moment. “I can try and teach you but not in Baby down this ramp. It’s too steep. I’ll show you in one of the Letter’s trucks.”

“Okay,” the female whispers. The driveway is quiet except for my rumble and then Dean sighs again. He puts me in drive to try and realign my wheels but the female parked me at a strange angle and ow!

“Shit!” That was my bumper again.

“Don’t tell me we’re fuckin’ stuck,” Dean groans. We both- Dean and I -know that there isn’t anything we can’t get out of together. We once drove across a flash flooding wash with all of the windows blown out and a bleeding out John in the backseat. (Again, I don’t like blood.) We’ve seen forty-eight states and three countries together. We’ve died together. He’s brought me back from the frame up, given me life even when Bobby said I wasn’t worth it. Even the times I thought he was gone forever and Sam would tell me Dean would come back- it’d been okay. We’ve gotten out of worse.

But now we are indeed stuck. Wedged halfway down the ramp within inches to the walls. I miss the oil drips of my parking spot, the space the perfect distance to the walkway so I can see Dean almost as soon as he turns on the overhead lights. I want to rest.

Dean drops his forehead on the steering wheel and slams his hand on the dash- ow! He’s sweaty and a little scared and I hate it when Dean is scared. It’s okay, we’ve got this. Like he can hear me- and sometimes I think he really can -he puts me in reverse and gently rolls back until my bumper is barely touching the wall. He cranks the wheel and then puts it in drive- pulls up and cringes when my bumper taps the wall. The female is silent next to him the whole time, looking out the windshield at the empty ramp as Dean slowly gets me out of the tight spot.

Finally free he shifts into reverse, stretches his arm across my seat and looks over his shoulder, effortlessly backing down the driveway and into my parking spot in the middle of the garage. I’m home.

“Sorry I hurt Baby,” the female whispers, tears falling down her cheeks. Dean puts me in park and then clicks the ignition off. What an ordeal. 

It’s quiet until Dean clears his throat. “When it comes to Baby, it’s...it’s like hunting okay? I always need you to listen to me.”

His fingers curl into her hair and all his fear is gone. She’s still upset but there’s something else now when he looks at her. Something I don’t understand. I know how Dean is with females. I’ve seen _a lot_. I’m just surprised he could ever tolerate anyone who damaged me. He’s murdered for less.

It’s quiet for a little while but then I know he’s not as mad as he was. She is sorry. This worthless female makes him happy somehow.

“C’mere.” Dean’s kissing her now. I don’t know how he can kiss her when both of my bumpers are scratched but sometimes he doesn’t make the best decisions. My engine starts to cool as Dean wraps his arms around her a little tighter.

At the end of the my day, as I rest in my favorite spot after so much trouble, I know that Dean is happy now. And when he’s happy, well I’m happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
